Fugitives
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: When Leona falls in battle, Pantheon is the one to blame. The murder of Leona is on Pantheon's hands and nobody knows why. With the death sentence on Pantheon's head, he flees from judgment to live another day. Within moments after, he is given a new nickname to fit his betrayal. Pantheon, "The Fugitive Disgrace". A new morning arrives and with it a story to begin...
1. A Man and A Woman

In the deep snows of a mountain far from home. A man and woman rest in a cave. The man stood by the entrance, his gaze fixed on the trees surrounding the mountain. The woman sat with her arms behind her back, keeping her held up by laying her palms flat on the rock she sat on. She looked at the bonfire and sighed before looking over to the man by the entrance.

"..."

"Still not going to talk?" The woman asked as she twirled her weapon.

"..."

"I can sit here all night you know...Beautiful as it is..."

"..."

"Can you at least say something? A little thank you would be nice."

"...What do you want from me heretic?" The rakkorian finally said.

"So it talks. Such a lovely tone as well. Definitely worth the wait."

"If you have no business with me then I will depart."

"And go where? You have no home. You are an outcast like me. We are one in the same Rakkorian."

"Are we? I didn't worship the moon you lunatic."

"Lunatic. Interesting choice. Luna, the name means m-"

"Woman. You are really trying to die aren't you?"

"No. You seem to want to die though."

"All you do is waste time. I am off." With that the man walked away from Diana.

"Pantheon wait." Diana said as she extended her weapon hand to him.

"...I am listening." Pantheon growled. He turned to Diana and held his spear tightly in one hand.

"...I know what really happened to Leona. I saw it."

"So what? You saw it happen, do you want an award?"

"No. Something better. Revenge."

"Why?"

"Leona was not just a loyal dog of the people of Mount Targon. She was an enlightened fool. She understood that warriors alone could not end the problems of the Solari and Rakkorians alike. Targon needed a diplomat that believed in true liberty, not the mockery that is a councilman's paradise."

"And?"

"...and I need you to help me revive that dream."

"I am a warrior, not a diplomat. I'm also marked like you."

"I know that,but I know someone that is. Leona."

"...Leona is dead..." Pantheon said as he walked through the entrance and stood in the snow.

Diana followed behind and leaned on her weapon. "That is true...but I know someone that can bring her back from the dead...Do you remember when I was killed?"

"Yes and you should have stayed dead."

"How kind...The man I need to find is far away from here. He can do his miracles again. We must find him. We find him, we get Leona back. Simple."

"Why can't you find him on your own?"

"Well..." Diana started as she caught snow with her hand. "I promised him that if I visited him again, I bring him someone that needed his powers. Someone broken and perhaps in need beyond general values. Someone deserving of his powers."

"Why did he take you? The only thing deserving is that relic you wield."

Diana frowned. "Because you idiot, I am important to the future of Targon. I lived so that I could prevent the people from fading away into the abysmal tide of the future. To unite the sun and the moon."

"...Hardly worth the effort." Pantheon said as he walked down the trail.

"I know you want her back Pantheon...She loved you." Diana said as she walked back to the cave. She put her hand on the mouth of the cave and sighed. "Let me know if you're interested."

Pantheon stood still after hearing her out. He couldn't help but consider her offer and thought it over with a quick thought of Leona. His mind was set. He walked back into the cave and sat down in front of the bonfire. "Where to, Diana?"


	2. Demacia

Diana patted her horse gently on the head as she looked through the blizzard storm. She fixed the clothes that she wore over her armor and wrapped a scarf around her neck. The light shades of blue and dark marks of black were somewhat decorated with emblems of a lesser city state. Eyes fixed on the road in which she traveled. Though she could have traveled to her destination wearing her usual gear, she understood that it would be a dead give away. After all, having a bounty on your head and walking into perhaps the most prestigious city state in the world doesn't exactly say subtle or "I'm friendly." For this reason she would not work in discreet alone.

Pantheon marched along side Diana, holding a banner in one hand and a shield in the other. His clothes were that of full armor and the same marks were applied to the template armor Diana gave him. They were thicker than his usual armor and a small banner flag hung in the center of his leggings. The symbol of the people in the middle of the flag. An eagle with spread wings, in it's beak was a sword and in it's talons were banners. The symbol of the Annevik people. Everything was fitted to his size and his usual equipment thrown into a sack that Diana carried on her horse. He felt his hair that had been cut to change his appearance and the stripes of blue on his face. He felt stupid for a brief having to wear the apparel that was chosen for him. It wasn't because he felt terrible for wearing a different people's armor, but merely because he felt cowardly hiding behind all that armor. He then looked to Diana and asked a question to understand something he wanted to know.

"Annevik?" Pantheon asked.

"Yes. Annevik. A village kingdom located in the coldest regions south west of Noxus. They were a proud people. They had a leader named Dalia Snai. She was of the Snai family, a prestigious and powerful family. Yet she was rather kind and never thought herself great. An idiot if you ask me." Diana replied.

"And who am I?"

"You are Palious Krazek. Of the Krazek family of course. A war family famous for their devotion to war and family. They were known for battling well and living well afterward. Yours in particular was in fact the paragon of the people's war section. He was known by many names, including Palious, "The Blade of Annevik."

This at least made Pantheon feel a little better about the person he was to be, but he still had a question that bothered him.

"Were?" he asked.

"Yes. About two weeks ago they were invaded and wiped out by Noxus. When the raid happened Palious and Dalia were killed in battle after surviving wave after wave in the kingdom. I was there when it happened. I managed to drag their bodies out before anybody noticed. After all, we can't have our cover blown can we? I buried them but kept their personal belongings. Nobody knows they are dead."

With that Pantheon was satisfied. Granted it wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but he felt as if this gave Diana enough room to make up some story if need be. Which it did.

After arriving from a long journey they walked to the front gates where a familiar figure approached from the gate.

"Greetings travelers, what business do you have today here at Demacia?" Garen asked.

Diana smiled and in a more optimistic voice said, "Ah. Wonderful guardsman, we have request to stay here in Demacia."

"Oh? Why do you wish to stay here? Your banner is raised as if you intend to make negotiations with the king."

Pantheon thought about the banner and realized Garen was right. Diana had him carry the flag like that for the duration and now it was causing difficulty. Did she know what she was doing?

Diana shook her head. "I can understand your ignorance good sir. We are Annevikians from the east. When our banner in such a manner it is not for war. It is to let others know that we are passing by with peace in mind. On the other side is our war symbol."

"Ah. Thank you for clarifying. Wouldn't want another rune war now would we?" Garen asked.

The two laughed at the comment and shortly after Diana chuckled mildly before continuing.

"But really my fair soldier. We seek refuge in your great city."

"Well may I ask your reasons...err..um your name?"

Diana jumped off her horse and removed her hood, she had altered her hair so that she had it flowing freely with the Annevik symbol covering her forehead and the crescent she wore before had been removed. Her white hair was now replaced with a light brown color. Skin just as pale as before. Her paint and alterations beyond that helped conceal her identity as she bowed down to one knee while raising her hand to her chest.

"My name is Dalia Snai, and this soldier that travels with me is Palious Krazek. We are of Annevik descent." Diana said humbly.

Pantheon however would not bow, he in fact felt disgusted by Diana's lack of dignity and pride.

"My name is Garen. A pleasure to meet you." Garen returned the bow and looked over to Pantheon. " Is it only customary for the females to show respect Dalia?"

Diana shook her head as she returned to her feet. "Males show respect as well. You must forgive my companion. You see Garen, we had to flee our homes because Noxus destroyed them."

"Noxus?" Garen's eyebrows furrowed as his look narrowed.

"Yes. We held them for weeks, but they finally broke through. Once my companion and I were injured we had to flee." Diana said.

Garen nodded. "Rest assured Ms. Snai, you are safe in Demacia's hands...just allow me some time to verify your story." With a motion of his hand soldiers surrounded Pantheon and Diana.

"What is the meaning of this Garen?" Diana asked as she laid her hand on the horse. With her other hand she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Merely protocol. I promise that if it is confirmed that we will allow you property to live on here in our great city." Garen said with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Shortly after the paladin walked away and into the gates. Within 25 minutes Garen returned to them and bowed with respect. "Forgive me for the delay Lady Snai. I didn't realize that you were a leader in the fight against tyranny and a wonderful leader for your people. My humble apologies."

Pantheon raised an eyebrow, the waiting around and lack of action was trying his patience, if he had to sit through another useless set of lines between people he would fight his way in. Yet he was somewhat amused by how the "Might of Demacia" bowed to someone other than his prince.

"Garen please arise to your feet." Diana pleaded as she shook her head.

Garen did so and ordered soldiers to bring packages. "To help you get settled here in Demacia. Wine, coin, and invitations for your first day."

Diana nodded. "Very well Garen, but please remember that I am a person, not a queen."

Garen then motioned for the soldiers to depart as they set off for the Annevikians' home. "We have business to attend to but if you need anything please enter the castle and ask a royal knight. They will be happy to help." He then looked over to Pantheon. "As for you Sir Palious, I'd like to go a few rounds with you to see how the "Blade of Annevik" fairs in a fight." he said with a chuckle as he hit Pantheon on the shoulder lightly. Garen and his forces then marched off.

Pantheon looked over to Diana as she mounted her horse and waited for his next order.

Diana chuckled. "Do you always have to look so serious?"

"I am your 'body guard' am I not?" Pantheon said coldly.

"Quite...Either way everything went just as planned."

"What are you brewing Diana?"

"It's Dalia, Palious, and you will see once we set up the house."

"How much longer do we wait and waste time."

"Not much longer. Here comes their errand boy now." Diana said as she pointed to a page.

The boy was young, from what it seemed, he was rather ignorant and irrational. Fitting

The page lead them to their home within Demacian borders. The house was set below the castle in the prestigious section of the land. As usual, Demacians overdid the job. The house was heavily decorated with welcoming gifts and decorations and in 25 minutes it was all set. A large house with a vast array of books, furniture, and the usual abuse of Demacian flair. It took no longer than 5 minutes to set up everything Diana wanted and she sent away the page with a hand full of coin.

Pantheon was not amused, he was in fact bored from the set up. With it all finished, he figured he'd be able to do something worth while. With everything done he moved to the door to le-

"Should I move it a little more to the left?" Diana asked as she turned to Pantheon.

Pantheon froze at the door and slowly turned to her. "What?"

"A little more left? Maybe back...Yes a little more back...What do you think?" Diana said with a sigh.

"...I think it is time to stop...and move on..." Pantheon said, his irritating growing like a virus in his body.

"Hm...Alright then. Forget the table for now. What about the couch." Diana asked with a smile.

With that Pantheon walked to her and held his sword to her throat. "One more time...and that couch will be the least of your worries..."

Diana raised an eyebrow to the sword and smirked. "Okay...Back to business. I need time before I can find our man. To make things seem normal you need to find a job."

"What?"

"A job. You do know what that is, yes?"

"Don't try my patience, Diana."

"Go find one. We need to act more civil in this place if we plan to stay here long."

There were times when Pantheon thought about sparing people in combat. His conversation with Diana before leaving was a reminder that when all was said and done, kill them anyway.


	3. Morgana's Pastries

Business after business Pantheon attempted to land a job but most people found him too fearsome or scary. Some people simply didn't want to use him because they were jealous of his body build. Others didn't want him because they were afraid of losing someone to his body build. In the end he wanted to just smash in the heads of those that denied him, but there were a few more stops. The next on the list was a champion owned shop named "Morgana's Pastries." First Pantheon scoffed as he remembered what happened to Kayle one match when she was offered a cookie before the game began. She didn't leave the river brush since the beginning and he had never seen it so green. Still, Pantheon felt better about this one.

When Pantheon opened the door he heard the door chime and looked over to the counter where purchases could be made. Morgana stood there, hunching over the counter with her hand on her cheek as she read "Darkness Daily" with a neutral expression. The place was empty, it was perfectly clean and while that is good for looks, it is bad for business.

"Urm...Hello Morgana." Pantheon said, trying to catch her attention.

Morgana just blinked and looked over to him. "What do you want?"

Pantheon walked to her, finding her response rude. No wonder she had no customers he thought to himself.

"I wish to apply for a job here."

"So?"

"So hire me."

"Why should I?"

Pantheon growled as he rubbed his temple. "Because you don't have any customers and from the looks of it your pastries are terrible."

"I don't deal with harass, I do it to others."

"I know this Morgana."

Morgana looked at Pantheon and scanned him up and down. "Do I know you stranger?"

Pantheon nearly said yes, but remembered that he was in hiding. The thought on its own lowered his drive. The great Artisan of War reduced to a measly Blade of Annevik. He remained calm and stayed in character. "No, but I'd like to know you. Allow me to help turn things around. I'll work cheap at first, then when business picks up, you can raise my wage."

Morgana raised an eyebrow and though about it, not like she would make any less gold. "...Alright..."

**THE INTERVIEW**

"Name?"

"Palious"

"Age?"

"27"

"Race?"

"Annevikian"

"Sexual orientation?"

"Heterosexual...wait why is that relev-"

"Previous or current occupation?"

"Soldier."

"Desired occupation?"

"A baker."

Morgana looked up at Pantheon, nearly putting down the clipboard. "...A baker?"

Pantheon smiled and leaned back in the chair he was in. "Yes. A baker." Shortly after he realized that he said it just as he did when joking with others on the field. Far too similar to his normal voice.

Morgana stared at Pantheon for a long time, trying to figure something out. She examined his build and his structure, yet because of the armor and the changes to Pantheon's exterior, it was difficult to tell. Eventually she shook her head and chuckled. "A baker...Okay...You'll start later today. Grab your equipment from the back and get to work in three hours."

Pantheon sighed in relief quietly. "Why not two hours? I am a great baker?"

"Make it one. I'll see you then, Palious." Morgana said with a smirk as she walked away.

Pantheon sighed. He didn't know if he was discovered or not, but by Morgana's looks, she was probably onto him. It was likely that she suspected something, but as so long as she didn't tell the law, he would be fine. After gathering the equipment from the back, he looked around the bakery and then the materials that were preserved in wrappings. They all were of fine quality, unfortunately for the ingredients, Morgana was terrible with food. Once he headed for the door he was stopped by Morgana.

"Palious. You forgot something." Morgana said as she tossed Pantheon an apron. On it read 'Kiss the cook.' with a heart underneath it. This made Pantheon smile lightly as he nodded to Morgana and walked out. He could finally be a baker.

Granted Pantheon wasn't sure how his near bust would go with Diana. He wasn't her slave though and yet he wanted to do right by her to see Leona again. Perhaps he would learn more about this man of miracles later, but for now he wanted to get ready for work. One thing that Pantheon always like about Morgana was that she treated people equally. If you were the prince or a beggar, in her eyes there was nobody who needed harass any less. Everyone would take a hit whether they think they deserved it or not.

On the way home he heard a vomiting noise. He looked around until he saw green vomit on the ground that went into an alleyway. He looked around until he found Kayle with her head in the trash bin. By her feet were some of Morgana's cupcakes that were burnt and filled with strange mixes of ingredients.

Kayle looked up to Pantheon and quickly yelled. "Get away from me!" Before returning to vomiting. On the way back down the bin, some of the vomit made its way to Pantheon's boots. Usually the artisan wouldn't take anything like that without engaging in a fight shortly after, but after the annoying day he had, nothing surprised him at the moment. He walked over to Kayle and when she stopped for a moment he tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I be of assistance?" Pantheon asked.

Kayle weakly looked to Pantheon. "Can you help me?"

"Yes."

Kayle smiled as she closed her eyes and weakly bowed. "Thank you stranger. What will y-" With that Kayle's head collided with the wall and she was out cold.

"No problem." Pantheon said as he took the cupcakes with him. He smelled them briefly and realized the smell alone would be enough to kill an animal. Still, it could have been worse. Pantheon could have eaten them, but he decided to save some for Diana.


	4. A King, A Wife, and a Husband

Diana had worked on her own projects while Pantheon was away. She decided that the couch was fine where it was and that the table should be 2 inches to the left, it looked perfect there with the carpet aligned straight down the middle. After errand after errand, she had only one left to end the day. Her next goal would be to talk to the king. She sighed at the thought, but knew she had to do it. After travel from her house to the long flight up the stairs, she felt satisfied that she made it up there and questioned how nobles could ever make it up on their own, many of them were out of shape and the best of them were injured from battle. For some reason they felt that because they had the body they had the skill. That was not always the case. She chuckled as this reminded her of Pantheon. He could probably beat them all using one hand, blindfolded. With this she walked through the large golden arches that lead up to the great doors ahead. On the way she noticed people walking to and fro asking questions and stirring up gossip. While for many people it was fine, it was annoying. They talked over simple things and the most minute detail of a particular flaw in a craftsmanship or something of minor value. Still she knew better than to cause trouble and smiled as she walked on. The thought reminded her of Pantheon and once again she recalled how he could be. He had changed since Leona's death, rather bitter and not the same. Something just wasn't right in his personality and perhaps person entirely. The old Pantheon was a better person, not sweet and cool, but better. This one was more rash and bitter. He was ruthless and cold in more ways than one but somehow managed to be civil when the time came.

She came to the thought of getting someone else to help her, but who would? Even if she asked someone like Garen or Darius, it would interfere with the policies of war. It could very well cause a new war to arise. She could be held to death for causing another war on a major city-state. For this reason she couldn't ask a Demacian or Noxian, not that she cared for them all that much anyway. Unreliable glory pigs.

Entering into the palace she noticed a number of knights immediately bow and welcome her to the castle. They all had a large sword in hand and from the looks of it they were like Garen. Their armor was similar only a bit less bulky and each wore a Demacian helmet which covered the eyes with a cross-shaped cut to see through. Though they were the common knights, Diana could at least admit that they did well enough to welcome her. Another step closer to her goal.

She bowed as her character would do, she smiled and closed her eyes. "I am honored to enter the palace. I do hope I bring you peace with my presence."

The knights then hit their chests once with their weapon and stood back into their guard stance.

The king, Jarvan III, sat upon the thrown with a sword in hand, leaning on it as he talked to his assistant. Diana walked his way and stopped when she reached the steps leading up to the golden and velvet throne. "Greetings my good King of Demacia."

Jarvan III looked over to Diana and smiled as he close his conversation. "A visitor. How fair you my lady? May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Diana nodded. "My name is Dalia Snai. The honor is all mine my fair king. May your legacy continue."

"Thank you Lady Snai. Why have you come to see me?" the king asked as he shifted in his seat.

"I ask for a spot in the upcoming ceremony for Demacia."

"Oh? But is it not true that you are not of Demacian descent?"

"Yes your highness, this is true. But I think that if I were to announce Demacia's true kindness to those who need it most, your city's morale would boost. Think of it, you won't even turn down those who were once great themselves. Your heart is open to all who fight tyranny. It would be my honor." Diana said as she lowered to her knees slowly and held her hands close.

The king first smiled then laughed. He stood slowly after as Diana raised an eyebrow and opened her eyes. "You've quite a tongue Snai." He said as he walked down the steps. "I don't think you understand the importance of this. The ceremony must be held by handpicked people. It's representatives must be high in quality. Do you think you can live up to the standards? Do you know the traditions and rich history behind this? Can you fight in the ending ceremonies? Do you even know all that comes with this event?"

Diana's eyes nearly widened as the king pointed the sword he wielded to her head. "Can you prove yourself worthy?" The king asked as he snapped his fingers.

A sword slid to Diana's side and stopped an inch from her knees. Diana couldn't help but be baffled. What kind of behavior was this for a king? She stood and picked up the sword. "B-but my king, I have no intent-"

"If you do not prove yourself here then you are not worthy of the ceremony!" The king yelled as he slammed his sword into the ground, creating an arena of steel surrounding them.

Diana quickly dropped her persona and tied her hair back. "...Very well King Jarvan. Let's hope that age hasn't rusted your abilities."

The king chuckled. "Come on girl, I love a fighter."

Though she didn't expect this from the king what could she say? All Demacians were proud glory hogs that desired nothing more than combat. Worthless swine, all of them.

With swords raised the two glared into each others eyes. It took only a flinch for the fight to begin. Steel clashed against steel as both fiercely swung at each other. Each strike hit closer and closer to their vital organs and the clashing could be heard clearly enough for those outside the palace to take notice.

King Jarvan eventually deflected another strike and kicked Diana's leg. He dashed forward with immense speed and hit her with his shoulder, a powerhouse strike as a rock hard elbow landed in her side, sending her flying to the edge of the arena. "Come now Dalia, show me what you are made of!"

Diana was beyond furious now. Her opponent was no regular king. She couldn't afford to go easy now, if she did she would take a fatal blow. She felt energy surge through her body as her eyes turned completely white. She focused and the moon's powers were at her disposal. "Show me you aren't just a pathetic dog in a cape!" she screamed as she flew straight at the king.

King Jarvan smirked and dashed towards her, readying his solid arm again. He was however caught off guard when Diana's knee made its way into his stomach and her sword cut his arm. He deflected a few more strikes and when he readied himself to land a hit he felt himself lifted off the ground and towards Diana. With one elbow the King dropped his sword and held his chest with another reaching for Diana. His reactions, however, were dull as Diana grabbed his arm and threw him into his own arena and watched him hit the ground. She sighed and panted slightly. Sudden pain entered her chest and she held her arm. "...What is this?..."

King Jarvan laughed as he stood up. "Not bad woman. But it takes more than that to drop a Demacian for good."

Diana felt another surge of pain enter her chest and groaned. "Are you ready?"

The King smiled and put up his sword, the walls of the arena dropped "I am. You fought well. I will allow you a spot. Give your husband my best."

Diana nodded and got back into character. "...My husband, king?"

"Yes. Palious. I remember him. He was a fine warrior when you two came, I hope he is just as strong. Does he still have my gift?" The king asked as he sat back on his throne.

Diana smiled and nodded. "He cherishes it everyday." she lied. Honestly, she had no clue what the gift was. She saw nothing of Demacian markings in Palious' possessions when she took his body. The fact that she had no idea that Palious visited as well was a problem. Pantheon was stronger than Palious, in fact a bit bigger. Surely the king would remember that.

"Good. A soldier must keep such things to heart. A gift is not to be tossed away without proper use. Please, make haste later this week to visit me. For now I have errands to run."

Diana bowed and looked at the knights. It confused her that in that entire fight none of them showed concern.

"Perhaps now you question why my knights did nothing?" King Jarvan asked.

Diana looked to him and waited for a response.

"I suppose it is only fair to remind you. I was a great warrior myself. It took 20 men to scratch my skin." He then held up his arm and laughed. The cut Diana left on his arm only cut the cloth and barely left a mark on his skin.

Diana nodded. "Forgive me for my memory king."

"That is fine Dalia. Remember that it will take a few hours for that strike I gave you to heal. Sorry, but it takes me a while to remember things these days. The fact that I didn't recognize you at first makes me feel shameful...Then again it has been a very long time since we first met. Perhaps our next meeting will not be as strangers..."

Diana returned home, the pain in her chest barely weakened and it felt like a constant pounding of hammer against wood. She sat on the couch in the living room that she spent some hours arranging. When she heard a knock on the door she looked up and said in a calm voice. "It is open!"

With the call the door opened and Pantheon walked in with a small smile. "Well. What now?"

Diana's face went neutral as she felt no more pressure from surprise visitors. Demacians had to stop that or Diana would have a heart attack. "Ah. You're home. How did the job hunting go?"

"I am working at 'Morgana's Pastries'."

"Morgana's? How did she get a business going here? I thought she lived in Noxus?"

"I didn't ask. Must be political." Pantheon said with a shrug as he laid down cupcakes on the table. He sat down next to her and sighed.

Diana would have counted but she realized that he could be right. Having a Noxian reside in Demacia could open peace, and yet some would probably never visit it because they would be visiting a Noxian. "What are you working as?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because I have to know what my husband does." Diana said as she leaned towards him.

Pantheon stayed silent as she stared at her. After a while "I don't understand your humor woman."

"I'm not kidding. I just found out that we married long ago. No wonder they died together..."

Pantheon entertained the idea for a moment, wondering what life could be like with Diana. He then quickly pulled away from the idea, reminding himself of Leona. He still had to get her back.

Diana had her head on Pantheon's chest for a while, she couldn't help but imagine it as well. What a pain it would be to be married to the simple-minded. The arrogance of a well-trained and fit soldier. A ruthless protector and brutal murderer. A strong man behind metal. Independent and fearless warrior...A dog...Just a...dog...

Shortly after they left their thoughts and returned to reality, they stood up and looked at each other.

"Time for bed." Diana said.

"The bedrooms?" Pantheon asked.

Diana was going to answer but realized she never checked. She motioned for Pantheon to follow and lead him to the back of the house which led upstairs to an even more decorated room filled with gifts. Beyond the rooms filled with presents there was one large room with one bed. Around it held love gifts and. of course, more Demacian flair. One bedroom, one bed. Of course they would.

Pantheon began removing his armor bit by bit. Diana turned to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"No you aren't, I am sleeping here, you will watch downstairs."

"Enough with your humor woman."

"If you think I'm letting you sleep here with me then you're sadly mistaken." Diana then began removing her armor.

"You're right, I'm letting you sleep here with me." He placed his helmet down on a table next to the bed.

"You do realize only I can help you get Leona back." Diana said as she put her hands on her hip.

"I also realize you won't quit this just because of some sense of insecurity." He laid down under the cover and put his back to her.

"Me? Insecure?"

"Yes. Now sleep Dalia."

Diana imagined herself cutting deep into his throat, but shook it off as her face turned red with frustration. "Rakkorian dog!"

"I don't see a rakkorian anywhere Dalia. Let me know about it in the morning." With that Pantheon began to doze off."

Diana shook her head and walked back downstairs. After walking back to the window by the couch she saw the muffins on the table. Her frustration faded quickly as she remembered that he brought them home. With very small smile, she thought to herself that maybe one night with Pantheon wouldn't be that bad. After all, he did bring her cupcakes. Just one night of mercy, then he sleeps on the floor. She took the cupcakes and took them to the dining room. She laid them there on the table and put cloth over them. With that she headed off to bed. She still had to get answers from Pantheon, but an eventful day deserves a peaceful slumber.


	5. Day 1: Combat and Arms (Part 1)

Diana awoke to an empty bed. She felt her chest, curious if the Rakkorian tried anything. As far as she could tell she was left as she was when she fell asleep. She sighed with satisfaction and pulled a pillow to her body. Curling herself into a ball with the pillow between her legs and arms as she hugged it. She had a dream she remembered. One she did not expect but came that same night.

She imagined a man and a woman dancing in the mist of diplomats and warriors alike. They both seemed happy, sincerely at rest even in the presence of kings. Slowly making each move to gracefully show their connection. At the same time, they both seemed so out-of-place. They were neither diplomat nor warrior, but rather a mix between. They had seen battle, yet they knew how it happens. They know war is coming before the first strike known, yet they prepare. They are not citizens of any country, but they aren't really enemies either. They care not for others in their political schemes...They are neutral balance. When Diana really thought about it, it wasn't just any woman. It was her.

Diana sighed as she sat up. She couldn't figure out why she had the dream or why it was significant in the first place. Dreams were dreams, no denying that. But something about this one lingered in her heart. Maybe something she really needed to know.

Diana shook it off and put on her armor and false clothing. Examining her eyes in a nearby mirror on the wall she noticed they were no longer white and was satisfied. With the brushing of her hair and the cleaning of her face she was ready to tend to a very important task. She briskly walked down the stairs and as she headed for the door she noticed Pantheon stood in front of it, talking to another woman. She paused for a moment and noticed Pantheon hold his hand to his face as he listened to the perky woman run on and on about love, intelligence, and diligence with of course, Demacian flair. She quickly turned to see if there was an open window in the back. With luck there was one. She quickly walked towards it, nearly reaching out her hand to take hold of freedom. With a sudden rupture of the ears with a high-pitched squeal, the woman jumped up and down as Diana slowly turned to Pantheon.

Pantheon held his hands to his ears, begging the woman to stop.

"Dalia! Dalia! Dalia! Come on! The window will be fine! You have to check out everything you've missed out on! Let's go people! Let's go!"

"Lux! Stop! Enough of your childish games!" Pantheon groaned. He was quickly bashed on the head with Lux's baton and she flicked him in the nose.

"Don't be such a grump, Palious!" She smiled and looked over to Diana. Her eyes never blinking as she stared with joy.

"U-uh Luxana can this maybe wait for another time? I hap-" Diana started, hoping to find a way out of this.

"Actually it could if and only if the king says otherwise. This is a special gathering to test the might of others. A fun day to follow later in the night! It's a break from the seriousness of Valoran."

Diana felt the dread sinking in. It was going to be one of those days. Diana however knew that the task she had to finish was extremely important. "Lux. May I talk to you in private please?"

Pantheon stepped aside gladly, he sighed as he began putting down his weapons.

As Lux passed by Pantheon she shook her head. "You'll need your weapons. Not even guests are exempt from this event."

"I have to work. You can't hone-"

"All businesses other than concession are closed, you will be paid for participating in the events."

Pantheon sighed and equipped his items once again.

Diana smiled when Lux walked over and motioned for her to sit by her at the table. She crossed her legs and sat up straight, with a moment to think, she asked Lux a question. "Lux?"

"Yes, Dalia?"

"Can you maybe do me a favor and tell the king I have arrived for the event?"

"Of course."

"Good. I need you to tell them that I will be a little late, I have to tend to some very important business." She looked at Lux in the eyes and gave her a friendly look with a tilt of the head and a smirk. "I know you understand."

Lux smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just be there as soon as possible." With that Lux stood up and walked to the door.

Diana looked over to Pantheon who was abou to head out of the door. "Oh and Luxana?" she called as Lux turned around. "Watch over my husband while I am away. I don't want to give him the chance to break his oath." She smirked as she watched Pantheon's face gain fury. With that she stood up and a crucial delay prevented. She waited for both to leave the house and she walked through the house until she found her bag that held her weapon with the clothing she hid. She undressed and redressed into Solari clothing. "...That was too close...I have to hurry..." She jumped out of the window and closed it. She waited a moment to make sure nobody saw her, then she slid down to the sewers below by taking a convenient route down using a hole a few feet from the house. She looked back and let her eyes glow. She spent a moment in hesitation then dashed off into the darkness.

Pantheon felt anger surging in his veins. Lux dragged him around showing him buildings here and there and what they were for,when they were build, why they were kept, and other trivial facts. Soon after what seemed like a decade to Pantheon, she stopped at a public arena where warriors fought each other using dull weapons and non lethal equipment.

Jarvan IV could be seen on the side of the arena, screaming for his friend to win,

Pantheon never was quite amused with Jarvan's character. He was alright in battle, but he lacked true skill in his opinion. 'One day his pride and ignorance will get him killed.' Pantheon thought.

"Here is the Ceremony Arena. We use this for our ceremonies and events like today. I think someone like you would enjoy a few rounds." Lux said as she stepped aside.

Pantheon looked at Lux for a moment and then over to the arena. All of them were sloppy. They swung hard to land the crippling blow, but they lacked fluency. They all reminded him of Olaf. They rushed in and gave it their all but wore themselves out in the process. They had no training beyond overwhelming force and recovery. To be a true warrior you had to channel your energy, focus on your target, know what he is planning before he can act and counter. From there you land good shots, but you don't go all in unless he cannot recover. Always defend yourself and engage when he lets his guard down. He only frowned at their recklessness. "I've no need to fight these men." He said as he walked away.

"Palious! Surely you don't mean to skip out on this chance!" A man yelled.

Pantheon turned around and noticed the Might of Demacia walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"You don't think I am going to miss out on fighting you?" Garen asked with a smile.

"And why should I fight you Garen? So you can hold a grudge when I have you under the sword?"

"That's a lot of talk for a soldier. Especially one that is purely a bodyguard to a leader."

"I should say the same, but you're lower than that Garen."

"Harsh words from a guest." Garen said as he pulled out his sword. "I like it when they show potiential."

Pantheon's eyes turned cold and his rage filled. "Fine. You choose the weapon, I'll choose your ending."

Garen laughed and motioned for Pantheon to follow him into the arena. He looked over to the contestants and motioned for them to get out.

Xin Zhao looked over to Garen and nodded. "A great fight Ionian."

Master Yi nodded. "I hope you continue to grow Xin. I would love to clash blades with you again." The two left the arena together and headed towards the refreshment stands.

Pantheon entered from one end of the arena that resembled a block theme while Garen entered through the other which was curve based. Garen's side would give him the advantage and Pantheon knew it.

"I Garen, challenge you Palious to a battle of wits. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"We will fight with swords and fists. Do not hold back, that is my only warning."

Pantheon looked over to Jarvan IV as he held out his hand to him. He took off his sword and handed it to Jarvan, getting a dull sword in return. Jarvan did the same to Garen and stood off to the side. "Are you ready warriors?"

Garen entered a battle stance, one he was known for in the league.

Pantheon simply crouched and held the sword in one hand.

"Then in the name of Demacia...Fight!" Jarvan screamed as he threw down his flag.

Garen immediately charged at Pantheon, as a full speed bullet he made his way to Pantheon quickly and slammed down with his broadsword.

Pantheon dodged with a roll and threw himself backwards when another swing came his way. Quickly standing he clashed swords with the man and felt great pressure against his arms. Pantheon put in some effort and pushed Garen off.

"Fight!" Garen screamed as he spun with his weapon. He came right at Pantheon without mercy.

Pantheon waited for just the right time and rolled at Garen, ducking under the whirl of the blade and stabbed Garen in the stomach. He juked left as Garen brought down his sword and ducked when it came overhead. He used this opportunity to slam the hilt into the back of Garen's knee, the knight fell for a second before re-footing. He stood quickly and threw punches, knocking Garen back each time. When Garen swung at him he caught the fist and slammed his head against Garen, Garen returned the headbutt.

For a moment they locked eyes with fury in their eyes. A burning passion for battle. Soon Garen attempted to overpower Pantheon but it resulted in a power lock as they used both arms for a lock in the middle of the arena. With quick thinking, Garen kicked Pantheon and lowered his defense enough to toss him over to the curved side of the arena. Now the advantage belonged to Garen. The tighter and much more curved section would allow Garen to use his abilities and keep him trapped. Pantheon had to be smart about his next attacks.

Garen chuckled as he picked up his broadsword. "Not bad Palious. You remind me of another warrior from the league. A pity he is a coward now. Having to run for the hills and not stay and fight."

Pantheon stood up and suddenly everything hit him again. His jaw dropped slightly as he was taken back to the bloody field. Leona's blood on his blade, her last smile, wish, breath. His sentence to death and fall from the best to the worst. Valued even less than Diana. His execution to come and the prevention of it. All because he had fled. He ran from death and he had no idea why. He was loyal to his land when the time called for it, never did he question it. It was do or die and he chose to run. With these thoughts in mind his expression became pure focus and he spun his sword in circles.

"Try me as hard as you can Garen. No matter how hard you try you will lose. You haven't even faced my full wrath." Pantheon said coldly.

Garen's mood quickly snapped back to war and he charged again. He followed up with spinning with his sword again, the curved wall giving him speed. Pantheon waited until he was close enough and threw himself at Garen's legs, tackling him down. He then quickly swung one time and grabbed Garen's sword arm and pushed it down without effort. Garen looked up at Pantheon confusion about his face. Pantheon slid his sword against the wall, he did it in such a way that the blade began to regain its edge.

"Palious, what are you doing?" Garen asked as he struggled to get free of the grip. Quickly after an elbow slammed his head to the ground and a sword came up to his neck.

"The fight is mine Demacian. Call it."

"A Demacian never surrenders." Garen said as he shook his head, attempting to recover from the deafening blow.

Pantheon simply brought the sword up and right before he was going to cut, he was interrupted by a banner-spear knocking the sword out of his hands.

Prince Jarvan jumped into the arena and held his spear tight. "Enough. We would continue this session, but I am afraid we are out of time here. The next event is to begin shortly and then the arena will reopen. You both fought well but I know Garen could have recovered. Why he decided to go easy on you I will never know."

The crowd had been silenced from how one of their greatest fighters was taken down by a warrior from a lesser kingdom.

Pantheon got off of Garen and tossed the sword off to the side. When he held his hand out, Jarvan threw him his real sword and walked over to Garen.

"I only regret not fighting you sooner Palious. Maybe then I could have seen where this fight could have really ended." Garen said as he stood.

Pantheon only nodded. He then turned to walk away and noticed something. The crowd around them were cheering. At first he thought it was for Garen, then he realized it was for him. Had he not just fought and taken down their general? Why would they ever cheer for him?

Garen laughed as he put an arm around Pantheon. "Come on, let him have it! It is always good to see a man with a spirit of war in his heart!"

Perhaps they were happy that Garen had someone to fight that didn't go down in the first ten seconds. Maybe because Garen was happy. Either way, he didn't really care. Yet he felt some joy in his heart. A bittersweet joy. These people loved him for this one thing and he wasn't even a Demacian. Yet his own people, the Rakkorians, wanted to kill him even after his years of service. One action made him a traitor. One action made him a disgrace to his people. Now he would have to live with that. Maybe being Palious wasn't so bad afterall...

When they exited the arena, men and women rushed to them with gifts and gold, all of them wearing fancy robes and accessories.

Garen attempted to protest the actions, but with so many of them thanking them for such a good fight, he couldn't even get out three words before getting showered with fragrance. Garen looked over to Pantheon and shrugged. "Oh well. I'm sure you're used to fame like I am, Palious. I just wanted to fight."

Pantheon chuckled. "Oh yes. After many battles I was treated as a hero. In the le-...legends there were certain characters that we were always compared with. Mine was that of a high king that fought in many wars and died a hero."

"Then your people are proud of their warriors as well. I am only a soldier like you, Palious. Do not be mistaken, I know I am not a god. Nor do I intend to be."

Pantheon nodded and agreed with Garen. As they walked through the crowd of people more champions could be seen walking down a large pathway. It was the grand festival that would start soon and would eventually lead up to the closing ceremonies at the end of the week. So far it was day 1 of 5. A day of combat and skill. He noticed a winged woman walking beside him when they were nearly to the center of the city. It was Kayle, she held her helmet to her side and looked over to him at the same time that he turned to her.

"...Palious..." Kayle started coldly.

"Kayle." Pantheon said with a mutual tone.

"I see you are at the events."

"Yes."

"Plan to do anything other than hurt people today?"

"Isn't that what day one is about?"

"You know what I mean soldier."

"If it is about what I did then let it go. You stopped vomiting didn't you?"

"Offenses are not easily forgotten, Palious. Perhaps your blood thirst numbs your sense of justice, but what else could be expected from a muscle head. All brass no brains."

"Some way to treat a guest."

"I suppose that guest has a right to violate laws then?"

"No, but even you must understand why some people act. You of all people should know for your age and service."

"Are you saying I am dull in mind?"

"I'm saying stop being so self-centered. Your aggression will get you nowhere with me."

"Yes wise prophet, what else is there for me to learn." Kayle said sarcastically.

With that Pantheon had enough. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to the side. "What do you want from me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Must I tell of my tale of woe again? Or do I have to mention my dead again?"

"So you blame your actions on your feelings? Now who's self-centered?"

"Dammit woman. What do I have to do to get you off my back?"

"Take night watch with me." Kayle said as she folded her arms.

"What?"

"You heard me. Night watch."

"Why?"

"I spend much time alone. Night watch is at least a time when I feel like I am protecting this place from an outer threat. There you can pay off your crime with community service."

"Fine. If it will get you off my back then I will do it." Pantheon said as he pointed his finger at her. He then turned around and walked towards the path to the events again. Within a few seconds he felt someone grab his arm and hit him on the head with a baton. "Woman why?!"

"Why did you just leave me back there Palious? I saw you talking to Kayle as well, I can't believe what you're trying to pull! I am supposed to watch you and you're trying to make me look bad!" Lux yelled.

Pantheon sighed. He would never hear the end of this. At least the day would come to a close eventually.

* * *

Diana rode a wild horse back to Demacia, it didn't take long for her to make it home and change back into her regular clothes. She then looked to her hands and noticed there was still blood from her trip. Washing her hands she remembered about Lux and Pantheon. She couldn't help but wonder how Pantheon was doing and if he caused any trouble. As far as she knew he could have ended up in jail while she was away. With responsibility in mind, she put up the Solari clothing and sighed in relief. She still had time to make it to the events and find them both before the king suspected anything. Before she left for the events she remembered what she took from her trip. She walked upstairs and a golden armor piece stained with blood behind the bed. It was Solari armor. Fitted for a woman. Diana regained her calm and washed up one more time before heading out the door. She was ready to finish the day.


	6. Contact's Agent

Hello there! Thanks for tuning in again for another chapter. I know there was a bit of a delay between this chapter and the last. (A little over a month i think...) To tell the truth i took a break and now I am back making some more. I will update more frequently after this chapter and I will dedicate more time into making chapters. My overall hope is that you are enjoying this tale and that if you are not enjoying it then tell me why. There are a number of pieces to this story that are confusing to many and I can't say that you will know everything just by reading the first 6 chapters. The story tells itself as it is updated with a chapter and particular secrets are unveiled in later chapters.

If you have any questions please PM me and if you want to tell me what you think of the story so far then I'll respond to your review. Thanks again!

* * *

Diana took her time as she walked through the city. She was a bit upset when she tasted one of the cupcakes Pantheon brought home. It tasted bad and was not at all what she was expecting. 'How has that place stayed open for so long?' Diana thought as she spit out a black chunk. She would have to return the favor to Pantheon.

The streets were busy and champions began to appear in the center of the city. Diana was glad that she chose to wear Dalia's armor and helmet for the events. She didn't want any chance of anybody recognizing her, lest her plans be foiled. She had to wonder if anyone had found out Pantheon. His pride could have very well been his undoing in the time he spent away from her.

As Diana adjusted the sword on her side she felt someone bump into her. "Hey," Diana started as she turned "watch where you are going." She then went silent as she examined the man.

He was a Rakkorian. Tall, strong, handsome, and, from the looks of it, powerful. He gave Diana a glare as his silver chest piece radiated in the sun. His black cape flowed in the wind. In his right hand a banner,in his left a sword, and his shield held on his back. He had brown eyes and hair darker than the cold shade of black in the night. Everything about him screamed Rakkorian, but the colors were different. He must have been of a different breed than the normal rabble.

"Mind who you speak to," The Rakkorian began "I am a champion. Unlike you I have meaning in being here."

"And might I ask your name Rakkorian?"

"Mastron, The Pride of Mount Targon. Now move."

Diana stepped away from him and watched him walk on. She stared at the banner and shook her head. Had the Rakkorians really replace Pantheon so quickly? They were better than the Solari, but were still of course under their spell. Still, she would have expected at least two weeks of a grace period before a replacement. The Rakkorians had honor and respect, but the Solari were dominate. She could only imagine what Pantheon would feel when he sees the Rakkorian. She would have to intervene.

She continued walking through the city, having to lightly push others that got too close. The streets seemed to get more crowded as they clustered into the center. Finding Pantheon was one problem but finding her contact was another. It would be a while before she could make it to the center so she examined her surroundings.

The Demacian structures were well built for what they were. She never was extremely fond of their colors, but it wasn't her land. The laws were extremely strict for a nation. Yet something about it seemed different. Unlike other cities there was a certain glow that it gave off. An aura of some kind. Perhaps the 'paragon of true morals', as Garen once put it, held more to it than expected. For being so focused on keeping purity and justice however, they seemed to show faults here and there. Afterall, the thirst for challenge is more of a Noxian thing. If you were so focused on peace, why would you jump into a fight that isn't yours?

She shook her head as she remembered how one man who stole one item was beheaded. With a sigh and a click of the tongue, she looked over to a café to her right. She hadn't a chance to sit down and drink something since her arrival. Now was her chance to do so. With that she made her way to the door as she politely shoved people out of her way.

When she walked in she was greeted with a pleasant smell and an abused smile. The waiter happily welcomed her and with a welcoming gesture of holding his arm out from his side he led her to a booth by a window. She followed him as she examined his dress shoes and the people around her. It was Demacian themed but the store itself was not Demacian owned. The fancy clothing everyone wore and the people themselves were coated with a particular persona. It felt something of Piltover and perhaps Ionia. It was indeed a mixed culture café and the waiter himself was Demacian by his strong features and bold walk. The clothing matched that of a uniform if it were removed of various armor pieces and changed of colors.

When Diana sat down she ordered a cup of coffee and some sweet bread. A little something to perk her up. The waiter happily nodded and walked away. She could only scoff at how happy he was at taking orders, as if it was a pleasure to be told what to do for hours on end. When she turned from the waiter she looked across her table to see a man sitting across from her.

"...May I help you?" Diana asked.

The man smirked as he removed his helmet. "I suppose you could Diana." He said as he put down the armor piece on the end of the table next to the window.

"...Diana?" She asked.

The man shook his head as he removed the scarf he wore from his neck and lifted the black hole-less balaclava from his skull. "I think you know who I am Diana..."

Diana took a moment to look at his face. The green eyes, short hair, scar across his face. It was her contact's agent.

"So you're the agent...Blaike is it?" She asked.

The man nodded as he folded his arms. "Captain Blaike."

"Where is Mevka?"

"You'll see him soon. He has another bounty for you Diana..."

"Enough with Diana, here I am Dalia. If you don't quit I'll cut your throat open, understand?"

Blaike leaned over the table where he sat. "No..." He said as his eyes glowed. "I don't think you understand."

Diana felt pain shoot through her body and soon she felt herself go numb. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked across the table to see herself.

"You see." Blaike said as she took a sip from the coffee the waiter brought. He sounded exactly like Diana. "I can take control of you when I want. The best part is that if you're a fugitive it is so much easier to get you killed without anyone noticing."

Diana shook her head and pointed at Blaike. "Now l-..." She looked at her hand that was now Blaike's.

"...What...What have you done?" She asked. She felt the sharp pain enter again and she blacked out momentarily. When she awoke she was herself again. She felt weak, drained, as if she had suffered a battle of blows. The coffee was now in her hand as she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred. It cleared up shortly and she noticed Blaike smiling.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. If you want to command me know that you'll pay a price to do so. We're both his agents. You are the assassin in this matter. I help clean things up so that people don't go questioning why something happens. Don't worry about blowing your cover from a killing. I am the clean up crew..." With that Blaike pulled out a letter and put it on the table. "This is your next target. Then Mevka will see you...You get to be reunited with your precious sun again..." He turned to a waiter and tossed him a coin. "For the service good man." He said before he put on all of his head gear. He turned to Diana on last time. "If that Rakkorian can't help you, know I'll finish the job and terminate your contract. You still have a debt to pay." He stood up and walked away without another word.

Diana struggled to sit up straight. Her body felt half disabled as she drank her coffee. What did she get involved with? She knew the agent was strong, but she had no idea he was this powerful. Still, she would deal with him later. She tried to move again but failed. She felt a bit sleepy and decided that it was better for her to stay put for a minute. Perhaps a nap before she would look for Pantheon.


End file.
